


Juice Brings Us Together

by silvasboyfriend



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, i have mental issues, in which silva discovers friendship is not that bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvasboyfriend/pseuds/silvasboyfriend
Summary: silva wants to see what the hunter exam is all about, and while he’s there, he meets a new friend. suddenly, silva’s starting to realize assassins might have a need for friendship after all.
Relationships: Silva Zoldyck/Tonpa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Juice Brings Us Together

**Author's Note:**

> this is way shorter than i thought it was

icy blue eyes observed this batch of hunter exam tryouts. silva had finally made it to the site. he was curious about what his son found so interesting about the hunter’s exam, so he decided to take it himself. 

his eyes landed on examiner number sixteen, who just so happened to be making his way over. 

“ never seen you around before! you’re a big guy! my name’s tonpa, nice to meet you. “

tonpa held out an orange can, smiling eagerly at the zoldyck hovering over him. 

“ here, a drink to celebrate your success! “

silva blinked before slowly taking the drink. 

“ my success? “

“ yeah, making it to the exam site! not everyone does it, you know. “

silva went quiet. why was tonpa talking to him so much? did he want infurmation? his fingers traced the rim of the drink as he thought, and tonpa took notice. 

“ you look sad. is something wrong? “

the blonde zoldyck shook his head, eyes suddenly darting up from his juice. 

“ nothing at all. i only find it strange to have someone so kind to me. you must want something. “

tonpa shook his head quickly, giving a soft laugh.

“ not at all. i just like to make friends here! you’ll need them if you want to pass! “

“ friends, you say? “

with a sigh, silva slumped to the ground, taking a seat. tonpa didn’t take long to join him. 

“ you look really familiar. maybe it’s the hair color. i don’t think i ever caught your name. “

“ silva. my name is silva. “

this wasn’t something he expected, but the word ‘ friend ‘ had a nicer tone than he last remembered.

**Author's Note:**

> tonpa has bad intentions 😳  
> if you want part 2 leave a comment 😏


End file.
